


Fierce blue eyes

by cuckooclover



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connara - Freeform, DBHrarepairs, F/M, On the run chapter, Poetry, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuckooclover/pseuds/cuckooclover
Summary: So different from his mellow, woody ones,/The deviant's fierce blue eyes that blazed./Far shocking than what one can say with tongues,/The fire that could melt the fence of chains.





	Fierce blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For day one of the DBH rarepairs event on Tumblr! (please don't go) A vignette of when Connor and Kara met

So different from his mellow, woody ones,  
The deviant's fierce blue eyes that blazed.  
Far shocking than what one can say with tongues,  
The fire that could melt the fence of chains.

Pygmalion in life or tricks of light,  
A soul like will o'wisp beneath that sculpted face?  
Why do those eyes urge one to step forward?  
And in a flash, the fierce blue eyes were gone.

One step forward and back before a scold.  
The Will o'wisps lures people to their doom,  
With careless footing, one cannot come back.  
Forever he will be trapped in Pandora's box.

The policemen's sirens echo on the streets,  
And he reminds himself of why he's here.  
Soul or no soul, he's built to follow rules,  
Machines that have no flesh nor blood nor soul.


End file.
